A Thousand Celebrations Gone
by shadowweaver666
Summary: One thousand years have past. Has Jack broken his promise and forgotten Ianto Jones? All of Torchwood including CoE is fair game.


_Summary: One thousand years have past. Has Jack broken his promise and forgotten Ianto Jones?_  
_  
Spoilers: All of Torchwood is fair game including CoE  
Warning: Slash, fluff  
Beta'd by: LonerStarlight_

I do not own Torchwood or the characters, I do own the idea and OC.

* * *

_August 19__th__ 3009_

Captain Jack Harkness swung his legs out of bed as the clock chimed signalling midnight. Silently he padded out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He paused as his fingers brushed against the light switch and lowered his hand. The moon lit the room up enough for him. Jack's hand rested momentarily on the black coffee maker on his kitchen unit before he lifted up the flap at the back. Carefully he pulled out the water container and carried it over to the sink, turning the tap on. As soon as the container had filled with water the Captain placed it back into the machine whilst his other hand reached for the packet of 'Hot Lava Java' coffee. He carefully scooped out two spoons of the mixture into the espresso maker making sure he was precise with the scoops, scraping the coffee so it was smoothed equally on the top. He had to get it perfect. With a flick of his wrist Jack turned the knob so that the water could warm up along with the perfectly measured out coffee.

Leaning against the counter he kept his eyes on the machine that he had so carefully looked after. Every time it had broken he had had it fixed the day after, even after a thousand years he hadn't thrown the old thing away. Coffee makers were much more advanced now, but for Jack they had no sentimental value. This was the Hub original (which had surprisingly survived the explosion), Ianto's pride and joy. It didn't take as long as the Captain thought it would for him to master it. Of course the steaming cups of caffeine Jack produced were no where near as heavenly and perfect as Ianto's, although Owain's were quite close, but that was hardly surprising. He pushed himself away from the counter as the small light flicked off, signalling that the water was ready. Jack reached into the top cupboard and pulled out Ianto's old espresso cup and placed it into the correct slot and turned the knob. The aroma of coffee quickly filled the kitchen as the liquid trickled out into the cup. After a few moments Jack turned the knob back to off and waited as the last few remains of the coffee filtered out into the cup. The Captain pulled the cup out of the maker and placed it onto a matching saucer.

A small smiled played on the Captain's lips as he pulled a chocolate cake out from the cupboard, already decorated with the candles he had put on before he had gone to bed. He struck a match and lit each candle individually and the kitchen was filled with a warm glow.

"It's been a thousand years Ianto Jones and your memory still lives strong. Happy birthday cariad."

As Jack went to blow out the candles he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. His head snapped up as the figure walked through the doorway.

"Pa?" The figure said rubbing at his eyes sleepily, "What are you doing?"

"It's August 19th. Your Tad's birthday."

Jack let a smile slip onto his face as his eyes trailed over his son. Boy he looked like his Tad. His eyes, his smile, his posture, everything about Owain screamed Ianto Jones. Jack wondered if their son had inherited anything from him at all, well apart from his charm and immortality. Owain, who barely looked eighteen never mind nine hundred and ninety nine, walked over to his Pa and picked up the coffee taking a sip.

"Oh Pa. You were so close this time. You needed a little less mixture and it would have been perfect." Owain shook his head and placed the espresso back down. "You should have asked me to work my coffee magic."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Defiantly Ianto's son. Jack watched the candles flicker and burn as he lost himself in thought. The universe worked in weird ways. He lost Ianto but had been blessed with the gift of pregnancy, the son of the man he loved. Jack had no idea how Ianto had gotten him pregnant, Jack had honestly thought it wasn't possible in the 21st century for him to conceive. He must have caught on after Ianto had rescued him from his cell of cement; Jack couldn't resist that hard hat. His son's curse of immortality had also been his gift. It was a miracle in itself that Owain was born. Jack had died a few times after he had conceived and in result so had the baby growing inside of him, but as he gasped that first air of life, so had the baby inside of him.

"To Tad." Owain said raising a cup of coffee he had whipped up whilst Jack was lost in thought.

A grin spread onto Jack's face and he placed the cake down onto the counter and picked up his own coffee.

"To Ianto. A thousand celebrations gone and thousands more to come."

Jack leant down and blew out the flickering candles and the kitchen was lit by only the moonlight once more. The smell of candles and the aroma of coffee circled around the partner and the son of Ianto Jones.


End file.
